Still Friends
by SnufflesfromPadfoot
Summary: In the midst of a summer at the Burrow, Hermione tries to decipher how she feels about her best friend, Ginny.


The Burrow was too cramped. Since Harry had arrived last week, there had been nothing but visitors all day long, every day. Not that Hermione minded catching up with members of the Order and friends from Hogwarts. She had missed the magical world so much before she came to spend the final month of her summer at the Burrow. But when it came to waking up at the crack of dawn to another swarm of wizards and witches crashing through the front door, and the inability to find somewhere quiet to read and get ahead on some schoolwork, she had had quite enough. She longed for those quiet afternoons in the Gryffindor common room, reading while Harry and Ron every once in a while passed her a parchment to correct.

Speaking of Ron, she had really seen to much of him as well. Of course she had been excited to spend the summer with him, and of course she knew he meant well when trying to speak alone with her. But honestly, his conversation was quickly becoming too immature and lacking substance that she was tiring of the effort. Not to mention his obsession with Krum still simmering in the background. How could they still not go ten minutes without him bringing up how Krum would be a much better match for her, and how he was so much better at quidditch and so Hermione must be infatuated with him. As if she even cared about quidditch. The only reason she watched was because Ron always wanted someone to go with him and watch Harry and Ginny.

On second thought, she didn't mind watching Ginny play at all. The young witch's agility in the pitch actually amazed Hermione more than she wanted to admit. How did she manage to stay upright on the broom while simultaneously diving and catching and throwing and aiming and it honestly made Hermione dizzy to watch. She may not be fond of flying, but she could not complain about the many evenings this summer Ginny had asked Hermione to come out to the field behind the Burrow to watch her practice flying, and to levitate quaffles for her to catch. When the days were full of noise and Ron and Harry's constant presence, it was so nice to get away for awhile.

Which is why Hermione was currently sitting alone on the outside of the make-do quidditch pitch, absently conjuring and extinguishing a flame within the large glass jar she took from the kitchen. She was hoping a certain red-haired friend would soon be back from her excursion to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley. This morning Ginny had asked Hermione to come along and help her pick out her new school robes, but Hermione declined in favor of an afternoon spent clearing the garden of gnomes with Harry and Ron. Honestly, they could not get along without her. But now as she sat pondering the progression of the summer, she found herself missing the youngest Weasley and hoping she would be home soon.

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione immediately jumped at the sound of a voice directly to her left. She spun around and saw no one there.

"You look so sad, surely you aren't moping around because of my idiot brother," after a giggle a shot of red hair appeared and then the rest of Ginny's form. "Nicked the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk again, I can't believe he just leaves it lying around for anyone to see."

Hermione replied, "I'm sure he doesn't expect certain people to go rooting around in his belongings," with a slight smile on her face, recovering from the initial fright of the greeting.

"Well," Ginny smiled back, "I am sure if he knew it was for such a good cause as scaring his best friend, he may not mind so much."

Both girls laughed, and then Ginny put out her arm for Hermione to grab. "Come on, you look like you need a break from the Burrow."

Hermione stood up but took a step back. "And where do you suggest we go? It's too dangerous right now and you know your mum would know we left," referring to the magical clock which alerted the doting mother wherever her family members were.

"What do you think the real reason is I took this cloak?" Ginny grinned, "By the time she glances at the clock, we will be long gone. Plus, there's so many people milling about she is probably not going to notice anyway."

Hermione hesitated. Her natural instinct not to break the rules or cause trouble had been a little dampened over the years of being best friends with Harry Potter. And she knew she and Ginny were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Plus, time to spend with her closest witch friend far away from the crowded house was appealing. Eventually, she consented. "Okay Ginny, but I hope it's not too far. Plus I am not wearing the best shoes for walking a long way."

"Who says we are walking, silly?" With a flourish, Ginny produced her broom from under the cloak. Before Hermione could protest, she hopped on the broom, throwing the cloak over both of them and pulling Hermione on behind her. "Hold on tight!" Ginny warned her before pushing off the ground into the sky.

Hermione shrieked and immediately wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and felt her stomach drop. The wind whipped her bushy hair behind her and she heard Ginny laughing with glee. Hermione remembered why she hated flying as she sensed the ground moving quickly beneath them from a long way up.

But before long, Hermione felt them slowing down. The wind became calmer and she knew they were making their descent. Eventually her feet hit solid ground, and she stepped off the broom shakily.

"Ginny you almost killed me," she said while trying in vain to smooth her hair back down out of her face.

"It's okay 'Mione, you know I wouldn't have let you fall," Ginny replied.

Hermione had to admit that was true. She did not fly much, but if she had to at all, she would prefer to do so in the hands of Ginny Weasley. She turned behind her and saw Ginny lying on a soft spot of the grass. They were miles away from the Burrow, in a field that Hermione thought stretched on forever. The twilight sun made everything golden, and Hermione took in a deep breath, inhaling the clean fresh scent of the summer air.

"Lay down with me 'Mione," Ginny said, patting the ground beside her, then falling back and resting her hands behind her head.

Hermione caught herself admiring the soft, pale skin of Ginny's arms as she went to sit next to her. She was alarmed at the thought, as she always was when she found her mind wandering in that direction. She shouldn't love the sight of her fiery hair or the faint smell of lavender whenever Ginny was near. Hermione shook herself and reclined next to her friend. They were silent for a long while, enjoying the view, as well at the quiet company of each other. Hermione closed her eyes and began to drift off, before turning to the sound of Ginny's voice.

"You know Hermione, it's been a long summer. Worrying about You-Know-Who returning, and all the stress the Order has been under. I really like spending time with you," Ginny sighed. "It's nice to have a friend who is a girl who I can understand and get along with."

Hermione felt heat running her cheeks. She knew she was reading too much into Ginny's statement of friendship, but couldn't stop herself. She wanted to be closer to her. Hermione subtly slided next to Ginny, so that their hair overlapped on the grass beneath them. She began to respond, feeling the need to let go of all the worries she had been facing over the last few weeks.

"Ginny," Hermione replied, "I just feel like I've been under so much pressure to help Harry deal with You-Know-Who, and making sure my parents think I am safe, and worrying about exams coming up next year, and you know I care so much about Ron but he's really just being such an ARSE recently and-"

Hermione was cut off immediately when she found Ginny flipped on top of her, pressing her lips to hers. It happened so quickly, Hermione felt a surge of panic, thinking of Ron. What would he think? What would ANYONE think? Ginny was _kissing_ her. And she was kissing her back! And _enjoying_ it. It was so confusing. She tasted so good, like she had always imagined she would. But Hermione knew she shouldn't have been dreaming of this moment. Before she had time to sort out her thoughts, Ginny had hurried back to Hermione's side, leaving Hermione out of breath.

What just happened? Hermione had never kissed anyone, let alone a girl. It felt so right, and so intense. She knew Ginny was a bit daring, but never imagined she would kiss Hermione like that. Both witches stared ahead of them toward the setting sun. Hermione, eyes wide and full of conflict, looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. Ginny's eyes were bright, reflecting the orange sun, but otherwise she had a calm expression.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Ginny seemed completely relaxed, when her nerves were like hummingbirds after a bottle of butterbeer. She didn't know how Ginny could keep so calm after what she had just started. Hermione had a feeling one of the most important moments of her life had just passed. She turned to Ginny, saying, "Ginny I really don't know-"

Ginny cut her off again, "Don't worry so much 'Mione. I am sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I know how you feel about my brother. But it didn't mean anything. It's just been a long summer, like we said. And you are such a close friend."

Hermione's heart sank a little. So to the younger witch the moment meant nothing. A 'close friend' was all that described their relationship. The disappointment must have shown, because she saw Ginny lean up on one arm, looking down at her with a confused frown. Her red hair fell off of her shoulder and a few strands tickled Hermione's face.

"Unless, Hermione, it meant something to you..?" Ginny questioned slowly.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, her thoughts jumping wildly, to the soft pressure of Ginny's lips and the strong but gentle arms that held her only moments before. Hermione wanted nothing more than to pull Ginny back above her and kiss her again. Instead, she replied, "It's okay Gin. I forgive you."

Ginny laughed, "Whew. Let's just get back to the Burrow. It's getting late, and I think Mum is making Harry a birthday cake tonight." Ginny stood up, brushing off her jeans and picking up her broom. Hermione saw her tuck the invisibility cloak in the pocket of her robe. She put one leg over the broom, and put out a pale hand for Hermione to grab. "Everything okay? Are we still friends?", she smiled.

Hermione tried her best to smile back at her, reaching out and pulling herself onto the back of the broom. "Yeah, of course we're still friends."

"Great," Ginny replied, pushing them off the ground, "I was afraid I may have made you fall in love with me," she said, turning her head around to wink at Hermione.

"You wish," Hermione joked back, inwardly not only a little crushed.

Ginny laughed and they coasted off toward the Burrow, more slowly this time. Hermione knew they would probably never speak of this again, and she knew she would never tell anyone about it. Especially not Ron. She decided, logically, to forget the whole matter, and to keep herself from thinking certain thoughts about a certain witch, aside from friendship.

But whatever she decided, she couldn't ignore the way her heart raced and beat in her chest as she held Ginny tightly on their way back home.


End file.
